obsession
by keytakaoru
Summary: Key yang selama ini telah berupaya menahan agar Onew tetap disampingnya akhirnya merelakan Onew, cintanya.


Title : Obsession

Pairing : Onkey

Length : oneshoot

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, romance, drama (sebenernya saya juga gak tau mana yang bener #plak)

Desclaimer : Onkey itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Key tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Key bahagia, apadeh #ditampol

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, death chara, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

Summary : Key yang selama ini telah berupaya menahan agar Onew tetap disampingnya akhirnya merelakan Onew

Song fict : obsession SHINee

Mian sebelumnya kalau mungkin ff ini bakalan jelek banget soalnya ini pertama kali saya bikin ff yang ceritanya tentang pair yaoi, biasanya saya bikin sebatas friendship soalnya dan mian sekali lagi kalo ff nya beneran pendek, saya bikinnya cuma 2 jam. Ff ini terinspirasi setelah melihat fanvideo lagu "obsession"nya SHINee, maka dari itu saya beri judul yang sama.

-onkey-

Onew tersadar dari pingsannya dan mendapati dirinya telah duduk di studio lama merangkap tempat tinggalnya dulu, yang ia kagetkan sekarang ia bukannya duduk bersantai di studio lamanya itu namun kini tangannya terikat dengan borgol yang menyambung dengan lengan kursi yang ia duduki. Tersadar dari kekagetannya ia kembali dikejutkan oleh keberadaan seorang namja cantik di depannya, mengintimidasinya dengan sorot tajam yang hadir dari mata kucing sang namja cantik.

**_Flashback_**

Hari ini tepat tanggal ulang tahun sang model terkenal Key, semua hoobae bahkan sunbaenya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, namun wajah cantik sang model terlihat tidak begitu bahagia, bukan karena ia merutuki tanggal itu, hanya saja orang yang telah mebesarkan namanya hingga saat ia bisa seterkenal ini bahkan tak ada kabarnya.

Key tampak menelpon seseorang, setelah beberapa menit ia menutup teleponnya, tampak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya, sebuah senyuman terlukis namun senyuman itu terasa sangat pahit dan kosong, tak akan ada yang pernah melihat ekspresi ini dari wajah manisnya, semua orang di dunia entertainment mengenal sosoknya yang easy going dan cheerfull tanpa pernah tau bahwa namja ini menyimpan cerita yang begitu pilu.

**_End flashback_**

Namja dihadapan Onew yang tidak lain adalah Key duduk dengan sangat manis, Onew memperhatikannya, namja itu mengenakan pakaian yang tak kalah cantik dengan wajahnya, tentu saja, Key adalah seorang model. Tapi penampilannya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya tampak bersinar. Tunggu, tidak ada waktu buat Onew memikirkan hal konyol macam ini sekarang. Didapatinya Key sedang menyalakan layar besar dihadapannya.

Entah karena saking kagumnya akan penampilan Key malam itu atau ia memang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar hingga ia tak menyadari layar itu sebelumnya. Kini Onew terfokus pada slide-slide gambar yang ditunjukkan oleh layar besar itu. Hatinya tertohok begitu dalam mendapati gambar pertama adalah gambar dimana ia pertama kali mencium Key, tampak disana namja itu masih begitu polos, jauh sekali dari kesan galamournya sekarang ini, ya Onew lah yang merombak Key menjadi seperti sekarang.

**_flashback_**

Onew adalah seorang fotografer ternama, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Key saat mencari bidikan yang bagus di taman kota. Awalnya karena Key berniat mencari kerja di kota itu ia menolak tawaran Onew untuk menjadi model sementaranya, namun senyuman Onew plus tatapan mata sabit yang menentramkan itu akhirnya mengalahkan keteguhan Key.

Onew mulai menyadari kalau Key benar-benar berbakat dalam hal modeling, namja itu memang tak pintar berekspresi, namun dengan wajah polosnya saja, Key sudah tampak sangat cantik di depan kamera. Hari-hari berlalu dan Onew semakin jatuh dalam pesona Key. Sedangkan Key? Jangan tanya, namja itu telah jatuh dalam pesona Onew di pertemuan pertama mereka, love at the first sight eoh? Molla, hanya Key yang tahu.

**_End flashback_**

Slide-slide berikutnya adalah gambar-gambar Key dan Onew yang tampak mesra, itulah saat-saat terbaik dalam hidup Key, entah dengan Onew, namja itu hanya merasa nyaman dengan Key. Namun, kini ia menyadari setelah semuanya berlalu bahwa ia merindukan saat-saat itu, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata setelah melihat hanya tatapan kosong yang diberikan Key saat ini bukan tatapan penuh cinta saat ia bersama Onew dulu.

Slide selanjutnya adalah kebalikan dari slide sebelumnya dimana gambar-gambar Onew dengan yeoja lain memenuhi layar. Saat-saat itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah Key alami, ia datang ke kota dengan harapan mendapat pekerjaan yang layak demi mebantu keluarganya dan kemudian Onew datang tidak hanya menawarkan pekerjaan yang lumayan namun juga cinta yang tampaknya dapat membuat Key penuh hanya dengan cinta itu.

Namun selanjutnya, onew mulai melupakan Key, membuat namja cantik itu jatuh terpuruk seakan didorong ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Onew memang nyaman berada di dekat Key dan saat Key sudah mulai terkenal ia bertindak professional dengan melepas Key sendiri berharap Key mulai bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan mandiri, ia berulang kali meyakinkan diri bahwa ia hanya menyayangi Key tidak lebih sehingga tidak akan susah baginya lepas dari seorang Key. Ia mulai berkencan dengan banyak gadis setelahnya dan memutuskan pindah dari studio merangkap tempat tinggalnya meninggalkan Key yang memaksa untuk tetap tinggal.

Slide selanjutnya membuat hatinya semakin sakit, entah kenapa Key seakan ingin mebunuhnya hanya dengan memperlihatkan gambar-gambar itu. Gambar kali ini adalah foto Key dengan pose yang sangat menggoda, Onew sadar betul kalau Key pasti mati-matian berusaha untuk mengambil gambar itu, ia mengerti sekali bahwa namja itu tak akan melakukannya kalau bukan demi dirinya.

Onew ingat saat pertama kali ia melihat foto itu, ia datang ke tempat tinggalnya yang saat itu hanya ditinggali Key, mencemooh namja itu habis-habisan mengatakan Key seperti pelacur dengan menunjukkan foto-foto menggoda demi menyaingi gadis-gadis yang dikencani Onew dan memohon untuk kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Dan yang dilakukan Onew setelahnya semakin menghancurkan hati Key, namja bermata sabit itu menyobek seluruh foto yang susah-susah telah dihasilkan Key dan melmparnya tepat di wajah Key. Key hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, bagaimanapun ia sudah terlalu mencintai Onew.

Key mulai berdiri dari duduk manisnya, berjalan mendekati Onew yang tampak ketakutan, bagaimana tidak? Ia kini melihat Key dengan senyum yang menyeramkan tengah membawa senapan yang tampaknya memang bukan sekedar main-main. Key semakin mendekatinya, merangkul bahu Onew dengan senapan yang masih berada di tangannya, secara tidak langsung senapan itu jadi mengarah tepat di leher Onew. Dengan tatapan datar seperti sebelumnya, Key mulai mengambil gambar-gambar dirinya bersama Onew plus senapan yang mengarah ke leher namja itu. Dengan otomatis mesin print di dekat layar mencetak hasil jepretan Key menampilkan sebuah foto yang membuat bulu kuduk Onew meremang, belum lagi ditambah dengan seringai Key yang belum pernah Onew lihat sekalipun sebelumnya. Key yang seperti ini tampak seperti seorang psikopat.

Key kembali berjalan, kini mendekati mesin print di dekat layar meneliti hasil jepretannya yang tampaknya memuaskan karena ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, kali ini senyum angkuh seakan dia penguasa sekarang. Yang ia lakukan sama seperti yang dilakukan Onew sebelum ini terhadapnya, ia merobek foto-foto itu dan melempar hasil sobekan kertas itu tepat di wajah tampan orang yang pernah dicintainya, ralat, bukan pernah tapi sepertinya ia bahkan masih mencintai namja itu setelah semua hal menyakitkan yang ia terima.

Onew kembali merinding karena Key saat ini tengah mengacungkan senapannya, berjalan perlahan mendekati Onew dengan senyum penuh seringai dan mengarahkan senapan itu tepat di sebelah kiri kepalanya, Key mulai menarik pelatuk. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Onew, ia menutup mata tak sanggup membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kemudian suara tembakan terjadi. Onew, namja itu setelah beberapa detik lamanya merasa tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, ia masih bernafas dengan normal, dengan harapan bahwa Key hanya main-main dengan tembakan sebelumnya ia membuka mata.

Shock yang ia dapati karena bukan ia yang bersimbah darah ataupun tembakan Key yang salah sasaran tapi ia justru mendapati Key tergeletak disebelahnya dengan tangan bercecer darah dan darah yang merembes keluar dari kepalanya. Onew masih terpaku beberapa saat hingga ia tersadar bahwa tembakan yang tadi bukanlah salah sasaran tapi Key memang berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan menembakkan senapan yang dibawanya tadi.

Onew dengan tangan yang masih terborgol hanya bisa menangis meratapi semua yang terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ingin menolong Key pun ia tak bisa dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, bahkan hanya untuk menggenggam tangan orang yang ia baru sadari di detik terakhir kematiannya begitu ia cintai ia tak mampu. Ia begitu merasa berdosa telah membuat Key berakhir seperti ini. Tau begitu sebelumnya ia akan mati-matian menolak pesona Key saat pertama mereka bertemu. Kini, ia juga baru menyadarinya, bahwa ia pun jatuh dalam pesona Key bahkan sebelum Key melihat dirinya.

Key, ia baru sadar saat ini bahwa yang ia pernah dengar sebelumnya benar bahwa melepas orang yang kita cintai itu lebih mudah daripada tetap berusaha menggenggam tangan orang yang berusaha lepas dari kita. Ia menyadari bahwa sekarang dengan ia merelakan Onew ia akan mulai melupakan sakitnya bukannya yang selama ini ia lakukan. Terus menahan Onew di sampingnya hanya membuat Key seperti menaburkan garam pada lukanya, semakin hari semakin perih yang ia rasakan. Ia kini bisa dengan rela menyunggingkan senyum manisnya walau dengan air mata yang masih berlinang dari kedua kelopak mata kucingnya, senyum yang bukan hanya sekedar tuntutan pekerjaan atau keberpura-puraan. Senyum tulus di penghujung nafasnya mengiringi raungan tangisan dari bibir Onew.

END...


End file.
